


you are my sunshine

by darth_stitch



Category: Captain America (Movies), James Bond (Craig movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Godzilla - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Romance, Russian endearments, Steve is Bucky's Sunshine, bitty Steve, handwave magic, shrinkyclinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_stitch/pseuds/darth_stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FACT: Steve Rogers’ adorable tiny behind was a huge factor towards the recovery of the Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Draft originally posted at [The Blanket Fort](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/post/123780554621/i-keep-picturing-steve-de-serumed-still-himself).
> 
> Let's all agree here and now that this is very much set in a universe in which Civil War does not happen and Pietro is Not Dead. Okay? Carry on.

It’s temporary, is what they’re told.

Wanda’s codename might be _Scarlet Witch_ but this is something that is specifically not in her skillset - at least, _not yet_ , according to their SHIELD Magical Consultant. _She’ll get there, eventually._

_Magical_ Consultant.  It’s enough to set Tony’s teeth on edge.  He _hates_ it when people get all mystical on him.  Said Magical Consultant at least had the decency to look sheepish about it.  Also, her nickname was funny enough to alleviate the situation.

“The short answer is that HYDRA didn’t realize that there was a magical component to Erskine’s serum.  It’s _ancient_ and it’s _powerful_ and that’s pretty much why your Captain is still alive, albeit in a bitty form,” Spooky said reassuringly.  "TL;DR:  he WILL get better."

Spooky.  Hilarious, right?

“Awww,” Wanda cooed.  Her brother rolled his eyes heavenwards. 

Steve was slightly bemused at this reaction but was taking it in good grace.  So far.

Tony looked to Vision for _some_ moral support but Vision, the bastard, simply said,  "There are more things in heaven and earth, Anthony, Than are dreamt of in your philosophy." 

"Really?  You're quoting Shakespeare at me now?" 

There was a very JARVIS-esque wryness to the response.  "I have found that those words are a great comfort the longer I spend my time around all of you." 

"Okay? Guys? If I turn supervillain here, this is it.  This is my origin story.  Just sayin'!" Tony declared. 

"Nobody is turning into a supervillain here," Steve said mildly, but with an unsaid "except" in that statement.  And then he smiled and that smile, filled with Unholy Mischief, sent the Cold Chills of Dread and Doom down Tony's spine. 

Now, the sane, _sensible_ thing to do for a Captain America who’s currently five foot odd, ninety pounds wet, with a set of illnesses that were currently treatable by modern medicine was to relax, stay where he was safe and get cooed over by nearly every female in the new SHIELD and Avengers Initiative -

(Hell, even _Maria Hill_ was not immune! And Darcy pretty much took one look at him and let out a squee that was heard all over the damn Tower.

Fine, Tony felt like squeeing himself.  Shut up.  Cap was _adorable_ , okay?)

and generally wait for the day he could turn back into Super!Cap again.

None of them were prepared to deal with the  _real_ Steven Grant Rogers _._

Steve insisted that he take up the search for Bucky Barnes a.k.a. the Russian Winter of Death and Destruction.  See, Tony had this Great List of Enormously Bad Ideas and he ought to know, because he’d patented like 90% of the Top Ten - Stark Industries™, thank you.    But this idea of playing _bait_ for HYDRA, hoping to draw the Winter Soldier out?

Number one.  Tony would like it stated for the record.  _Number. Fucking. One._

Also, not Tony’s idea!

So _of course_ HYDRA strikes at a time when the majority of the Avengers’ heavy hitters and fastest members are in California, dealing with _actual_ Godzilla. 

(Yes, really.  Godzilla.  They were going to figure out where the hell it came from later, but their main concern at the moment was to get it _out_ of L.A. and minimize the casualties.)

Also, to be fair, Steve wasn’t exactly trolling for HYDRA on this particular day - he’d just been on a food run, but it was fortunate that he’d put his earpiece on, out of habit. 

Barton was back at the Tower, recovering from an injury.  Sam - whose wings were still under repair from the last battle they had - and Natasha were also there.  The two of them were currently en route to Steve’s location, with a small SHIELD team that included a couple of Director “Hi-Forgot-to-tell-you-I’m-not-Dead” Coulson’s people. 

“Hold tight, Steve, we’re coming,” Natasha tells him. 

“Got nothing better to do, to be honest,” Steve wheezes.  There’s a couple of clangs.  Curses in the background.  “Glad to see they still make trash can lids like they used to.”

“Please tell me you didn’t just use a couple of trash can lids like your shield,” Tony begged, as he zipped and ducked from an angry Godzilla claw. 

“I didn’t just use a couple of trash can lids like my shield,” Steve repeats dutifully.

“Well done, Captain!” Thor booms.  Godzilla lights up with the lightning.  It roars.  But it got hurt all the same.

“God damn it,” Steve says resignedly. 

“ _Language!”_ What, like Tony could resist that one?

“Steve, where are you?” Sam asks. 

“Alleyway - somewhere along – “ Steve gets abruptly cut off.

“STEVE!”  Now it’s the entire team yelling.

They can’t believe they all hear the angry growl in the background.  But there’s some terrified screaming and it’s thankfully _not_ Steve Rogers and yep, they all heard, “ _Holy fucking shit, it’s the Winter Soldier!”_ and “ _Why is the trigger not working?”_

And then there’s a distinctive string of angry Russian and Steve:  “I had ‘em on the ropes, Bucky.”

More Russian.  It prompted an amused snort from Natasha.

“I did! I ain’t completely helpless – okay, fine, yes, I know you don’t think of me that way, I’m sorry, all right?”

Still another burst of Russian - Tony was seriously going to have to learn the language wasn’t he?

Pietro and Wanda both laughed at this one. 

“Sergeant Barnes is rather…. _protective_ of the Captain, isn’t he?” Pietro said over the comms.

Sam’s turn to snort.  “Understatement, much?”

“I’m proud of you, Steve,” Natasha tells him.  “The Russian lessons are paying off?  ETA: three minutes by the way - Sam and I can make it ten if you two need a moment alone.”

“I still understand every couple words to be honest but I know that tone and we’ve had this argument before.  And _just get here, you two._ ”

Bucky sighs and he responds, with unmistakable affection, “Stepushka.”  And then there’s a strange whirring noise

“JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES, YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANT, DO YOU HEAR ME?”

“Нет, Stepushka.”

Well, _that_ they could all understand.

“Did you just pat me on the ass - Bucky!” 

“Солнышко моё,” the Winter Soldier purrs contentedly.  And said a few more things that were, unmistakably, _endearments._

“Wow, this is the first time I’ve seen Natasha _blush_ ,” Sam says on the comms.

“Take a picture,” Barton chimes in.  “For posterity!”

* * *

They do get to meet Bucky Barnes a little later, after Thor manages to chase Godzilla into a mostly uninhabited world where he would be free to roam without going smash on an unsuspecting civilization. 

He’s not completely _Bucky_ yet, but the way he was doting on Bitty!Cap was unmistakable, as was the sunshine smile on Cap’s face. 

“Are you sure his brains are mostly unscrambled now? I mean, he’s all grumpy and all Russian bear and he calls you _Stepushka_ \- ” Tony began.

“It’s a perfectly acceptable Russian diminutive,” Natasha comments.  “And it fits Steve.”

“And now he’s growling!  I have a Pepper and I can hide behind her, Bucky Bear!”

Steve sighs and cards his hands through Bucky’s messy hair, petting him.  “I’m just happy you’re home, Buck.”

The Winter Soldier, who still hasn’t spoken much to the team but made it perfectly clear that he was ferociously protective of Steve, leaned into the touch and nuzzled into his neck, purring. 

“So he’s a cat, then?” Tony just wouldn’t give up. 

“Everyone out,” It’s Steve’s turn to growl as he does an amazing octopus impression and latches on to his best guy for dear life. 

It quickly got a little R-rated and everyone ran for their lives and sanity (Barton dragged along a pouting Nat while Thor took care of Darcy - _they_ weren’t scandalized, naturally). The world was not ready for the sight of Bucky Barnes’ hands possessively cradling Steve Rogers’ bitty ass as if it were the most precious thing on earth.

* * *

_A Postscript:  
_

One of the first things that Steve Rogers did for his recently returned Soldier was to brush out his hair.

He doesn’t like to think about the fact that HYDRA treated Bucky in much the same way as they’d treat a piece of equipment…mainly because it infuriated him to the core and made him want to remind them all that the shield wasn’t his only weapon.

There would be time enough for that later. Right now, his priority was to take care of Bucky, even if it felt like he wasn’t doing nearly enough.

So he helps Bucky wash and dry out his hair, grabs the brush and gently, tenderly runs it over those strands, nimble fingers gently picking out snarls and tangles. The brush is followed by gentle petting, the touch meant to comfort him as much as it soothed Steve.

Home again. Bucky was home again.

The Soldier murmurs something contentedly in Russian and Steve has enough of the language by now to understand. Also, the Soldier… well, Bucky tagged on an endearment that was becoming more recognizable, giving Steve something of that familiar, slightly flirty smirk to accompany it.

“Sunshine, really?” Steve asks with mock exasperation.

Bucky presses a quick kiss into his palm and purrs into Steve’s touch.

_\- tbc -_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The further adventures of temporarily Tiny Steeb and his Winter Bucko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted at [The Blanket Fort.](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/post/130594817011/to-feed-bittysteeb-winter-bucky-bunnies-please)

The Italians have a term for it. 

_A man of respect.  
_

Now Vasili Filipov was none too fond of the Italians, except for their food and there was the little matter of his long-standing beef with Alberto Corleone, which was why he was careful not to venture out too far from his little corner of Brooklyn.  He had a nice little operation going on here and maybe, with just a little luck and some more time, he could expand eventually, give ol’ Albert a run for his money.  

(The younger Don Michael had to retire _sometime_ right?) 

So Vasili sees this new face in _his_ neighborhood, takes him in with a look.  Hipster, artsy type, right?  Vasili was observant like that.  New Fish was a tiny little guy who wore suspenders and a newsboy cap - only the high top chucks gave away the fact that he didn’t somehow time travel from the 1930′s or 40′s or whatever.  He usually had a sketchbook under his arm and had a friendly smile and a wave for the folks around the neighborhood.  

Hipster and artsy - Vasily knew how to observe after all.  

And maybe he wanted to teach New Fish a lesson, because he heard about that drawing he did of Vasili’s girl Stella.  

(So maybe Stella had some objections to being called Vasili’s girl, but Vasili figured all he had to do was wine and dine and give her something pretty, sparkly and expensive and she wouldn’t be complaining afterwards.  Better than some piddly ol' drawing anyway.) 

So Vasili comes up against New Fish, throws an arm over him, all friendly-like and leads him to a nice little alley.  

He introduces himself. 

And he explains things to New Fish.  Things about showing the proper respect to a man of his stature and the fact that in order for Vasili to keep running _his_ neighborhood up to _his_ exacting standards, donations had to be made.  To him. 

New Fish straightened up to look at him, one eyebrow raised.  “Son, are you trying to _extort_ money from me?” 

Odd the way he said that, as if he didn’t look like he was still in college himself.  

Vasili frowned.  New Fish wasn’t getting it.  “Let’s call it a little Friendly Neighborhood Watch fund.  Since you’re new here, I won’t charge you the usual rate.  We can work our way up.” 

New Fish smiles.  “I’d be glad to make a donation.  Just seems to me that I never heard of this Neighborhood Watch of yours before.” 

Vasili is fast getting tired of this game.  New Fish was being stubborn and Vasili figured his fists always taught lessons faster than just talking.  He makes a grab for New Fish – 

– except New Fish is _fast_ and Vasili finds himself stumbling around the alley like he’s back in the streets of Moscow all over again, learning to fight for the first time.  

He growls - New Fish is smiling, no, he’s _laughing_ at him.  Maybe New Fish got his confidence from a couple of self-defense classes.  

Vasili pulls out a knife.  

“You don’t want to do that, son.” 

He doesn’t want to actually _stab_ the little fucker.  Just cut him up a little.  Make him _bleed._   

Ten seconds later he’s reeling from a surprisingly strong punch to his stomach and a trash can lid slammed on his head.  His knife’s been kicked away.  

Vasili is _really_ angry now.  Sprawled out on the ground, he reaches for his gun.  

A heavy boot slams down on his wrist, breaking it.  His pained yell is cut off by a gloved hand and he’s abruptly slammed against the wall by…. a _metal arm?_

Vasili finds himself staring into the ice-blue eyes of a _ghost,_ stepping straight out of all those stories told by his elders during the cold Russian winter nights.   

Зимний солдат growls at him in his native tongue.  “If I _ever_ see you in this neighborhood again, let alone this entire _state_ , I will rip out your tongue and your entrails _and I will do it slowly_. Nod if you understand me.” 

Vasili nods.  

“Sweetheart,” said New Fish calmly.  “I had him on the ropes.” 

“I know you did, Солнышко,” answered Зимний солдат.  “I’m just explaining a few things to this fella.  You’re never leaving the house without the shield again, by the way.” 

“All right.” 

“Are you actually agreeing to this or are you just trying to butter me up?” Зимний солдат demanded and it was, in fact, disconcerting to hear that distinctive Brooklyn accent coming out of what Vasili knew was a Russian _ghost._

“He’s turning purple, sweetheart.” 

Finally, Vasili could breathe freely again.  

He stumbled out of the alley, ignoring the fact that the Зимний солдат had turned to lift New Fish against the wall and was now busy kissing him senseless.  Vasili just kept running straight for home.  

In fact, Vasili lost no time packing his bags and getting the hell out of Brooklyn.  Actually, he was going to go back to Moscow, to be honest.  He had no desire to be in the _same country_ as the dreaded Winter Soldier and the man who called him _sweetheart._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I got for now, but I'll probably add more as the Muses inspire me. :D 
> 
> (Yes, there are Godfather references aplenty in this second chapter!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> observations upon the behavior of stucky octopi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bits and bobs of this fic can be found at [The Blanket Fort](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com/tagged/octopus-steve) as headcanons.

Bitty Steve Rogers does a wonderful impression of an octopus when he’s drunk.  A happy, bubbly, affectionate Octopus… if your name happens to be James Buchanan Barnes.

Bucky is perfectly happy to walk around being clung to by his bitty Octopus boyfriend, especially when said boyfriend is happily purring endearments into his ear and stealing nibbly kisses whenever possible.  He’s missed having a Steve Backpack, to be honest. 

Of course, Big Galoot Steve cannot be a backpack, but he still does a wonderful Octopus impression anyway.  Bless Thor and Asgardian mead.

While the Steve Octopus was a recent discovery made by the Avengers and manifested himself only when tired, bitty, drunk, sleepy or all of the above, the Bucky Octopus soon joined him.

The Bucky Octopus has his priorities in order - Steve - coffee - Steve - hot shower - kisses - more coffee - breakfast - Steve.  

The thing is that the Bucky Octopus likes being comfortable and more importantly, he likes having Steve where he can be cuddled and safe.  Unfortunately, Steve usually likes to wake up early and will leave his Bucky Octopus far too soon for his liking. 

He does, however, try to soothe Bucky Octopus back to sleep.  

But of course, Bucky Octopus will wake up with no Steve in his arms.  Thus, grumpiness ensues.  He then slinks out of their shared room with a pout on his face and in dire need of coffee. 

The Bucky Octopus goes to hop up on the kitchen counter - choosing to sit there, instead of a proper kitchen stool or chair and lie in wait for Steve to return from his morning run. 

Once Steve comes in range, the Bucky Octopus tries to hook him in with a leg and the patented Barnes Pout™ against which Steve has little to no resistance.  Steve happily settles between his legs and let the Bucky Octopus wrap himself around him.  Said Bucky Octopus will breathe in the scent of clean sweat,  sneak in a few neck kisses and Proper Kisses and the Bucky Octopus would then demand that he and Steve get themselves quickly to the bathroom for a shower. 

The Bucky Octopus is notoriously fond of hot water and having Steve Rogers to shower with.

* * *

The Internet very quickly figured out that there was a lot of entertainment to be had with Bucky’s Instagram account - @imbuckybarnes and with Steve’s Tumblr - brooklynpunk. 

Bucky tended to take a lot of pictures of Steve, not necessarily his Ass - though that was lovingly captured in quite a few shots, especially as fans encouraged Bucky to get Steve out of Khaki Hell™. 

Bucky may have bought more than a few pairs of jeans, secure in the knowledge that Steve would actually end up wearing them first.  He pretended to growl about it just for general principles, but he was, in fact, enjoying the view. 

All bets are off, however, whenever he found Steve wearing his shirts. 

Steve rediscovered his love of drawing and basically posted these on his Tumblr.  Some of the sketches were pretty funny - he perfectly captured the gobsmacked look on Tony’s face when an experiment went wrong.  Bruce appreciated the one of Hulk petting Punk the Kitten. 

There was one of Sam looking awesomely badass and so very comic-book worthy that it ended up being a full color painting for Sam’s living room. 

And Natasha grabbed his face to give him two smacking kisses on his cheeks for his drawing of her as Odette/Odile. 

But of course, Steve’s muse was Bucky and there were more than a few pictures of a shirtless Bucky, with loving detail on certain aspects of his upper anatomy or as dubbed by Darcy:  “DEM GUNS OMG.”

There were, however, more than a few doodles of a tiny bitty Bucky with the patented Barnes Pout™.  Steve may have had requests from fans to turn those into stickers. 

So it was that the Super Soldier Boyfriends regularly sent the Internet into a tizzy with their respective social media accounts.  However, what ultimately broke the Internet was a photo of a sleepy, happy Octopus Steve, wrapped around Bucky - who had just come back from a mission and actually wanted to cuddle up to his Octopus, to be honest. 

The photo was taken by Natasha and posted on Bucky’s Instagram.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has a teeny tiny language kink.

So Steve may have a teeny tiny really miniscule language kink.

All right, it’s a Bucky sized kink. Shut up.

This really started back in the day because Bucky’s Grampy was originally from Romania and was good and determined that his grandson would not forget his heritage even as he was growing up in this new world.

(And there was this little thing about being of an ancient house and bloodline, but that’s a story for later.)

So yeah, Bucky used to call Steve a name in Romanian that he insisted was the translation of his name.

Steve later found out that it meant “angel.”

That was also right about the time Steve figured out that Bucky loved him back.

So about seventy odd years and a few more languages later, Steve has ended up with a collection of various endearments in different languages from his adoring husband. Bucky claims that he enjoys the pretty red blush that he gets from Steve. So of course, everyone thinks that Bucky is the one with all the endearments for Steve because they’ve all overheard him call him “baby,” “dollface,” “darling,” “babydoll”… to say nothing about the newer Russian endearments, including the one in which Steve was officially Bucky's "sunshine." 

It’s sappy, is what it is.

Also adorable, per Natasha and nobody wants to argue with _her_ about that. 

What they didn’t expect was that Steve had all his own endearments for Bucky - _baby, sweetheart, my mister, my fella, my gorgeous guy_ … And that’s only the ones in English.

Bucky, who can get Steve to blush in five seconds flat when he waxes poetic over Steve’s ass, turns an equally appealing shade of pink when Steve loves on him with Irish endearments.  Also, while Steve has learned most of the languages that Bucky is fluent in, he does have a specific endearment for Bucky that is guaranteed to melt the man into slush.

_My mister._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of headcanons. Most of these are at my [tumblr.](http://darthstitch.tumblr.com)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Steve makes a new friend.

One would think that Steve Rogers could stay out of trouble while playing video games.

(Somewhere, Bucky Barnes will choke on his coffee and mutter obscenities in Russian and his actual native Romanian.)

But of course, Steve Rogers _would_ befriend MI-6’s Quartermaster while playing World of Warcraft. Brooklyn1918 (a.k.a. Steve Rogers) and Overlord1944 (a.k.a. Q) met and it didn’t take long for the two of them to end up in _The Most Unholy of Unholiest Alliances™_ so dubbed by the SHIELD Gamer Squad.  Overlord1944 was a legend to them all. 

(Yes, there is a SHIELD Gamer Squad, which included Agents “My Name is Not Galaga” and “My Name is Not Button Bob.” They were all delighted to welcome Cap into their ranks.)

Naturally, Q was aware that he was playing against SHIELD agents - just as they were aware they were playing against MI-6′s Q Branch.  SHIELD vs. Q-Branch gamer wars were fairly common and great fun for all involved.

No, Overlord1944 was _not_ an early indication of Q’s descent into supervillainy - especially since he already had Q-Branch Minions to attend to his every bidding.  He actually had an “academic interest” in World War II. Of course, the Q-Branch and the SHIELD Minions’ delighted giggling when Q figured out that Brooklyn1918 was actually _Captain America_ and yep, a WWII veteran, could be heard on both sides of the pond. 

Steve’s growing skills in computer geekery and gaming was a closely guarded secret by _all_ Minions.  The myth of Steve Rogers, Technophobe and Ancient Relic, was something to be kept at all costs (a.k.a. _please don’t let Tony Stark know because it’s so much fun to troll him)._

The drawing of Grand Kitten Overlord Q, donated by Steve Rogers, was proudly hung up in Q branch by the happy Minions. Any Double-O agents caught trying to use said precious portrait for target practice would face the considerable and formidable wrath of the Minions.

It is telling that HYDRA never got to infiltrate the SHIELD Gamer Squad who promptly renamed themselves as Cap’s Minions and were among those who obeyed “Captain’s orders” in the infamous Project Insight debacle. 

“Just go along with it, Rogers,” Q advised.  “I think the world’s big enough for the two of us.”

Q and Minions, of course, were quite helpful in Rogers’ search for a certain Winter Soldier.

”He’s your _what? I thought it was illegal back then!”_

“We had the neighbor’s cat as our witness.”

Somewhere in the background were mournful Minion sighs.

“Well, that does it then, Captain Rogers.  We’ll help you get your husband back.”

The toaster sent over by Q-Branch as a wedding gift - once Bucky Barnes had been found and well on his way to recovery - totally did not have an Artificial Intelligence that could identify intruders and it sure didn’t have any “anti-intruder countermeasures.” 

It was Minion #112 who named the toaster “Sherlock.”

“Sherlock makes great toast and he shoots HYDRA agents.  Tell your MI-6 buddy and his minions that I’m impressed,” was Bucky’s comment.

“Just that, Buck?” Steve said archly.

“Well, they haven’t gotten around to inventing flying cars, right?”

Actually, Q-branch decided to invent _underwater_ cars instead. Q was in a total snit after what James did to the DB-10. 

Steve was a patient listener as Q ranted about certain Double-O agents, their careless disregard for precious equipment and their irritating tendency to flirt with anything that moves while _still looking so bloody attractive._

And then Steve sent over the Infamous Darcy Lewis’ Care Package of WHAT IS MY LIFE EVEN™ composed of really good chocolate and booze when Q finally came to terms with his attraction to one James _Goddamn it why him, Steve?!!!_ Bond. 

“If it helps, Q, I think the feeling may well be mutual,” Steve observed. 

“Oh, right.  Of course.  I must’ve grown tits and other bits while I wasn’t looking.”

“You have a desk covered in ridiculous souvenirs.”

“Well, it adds a little color, don’t you think?”

“That Bond gave you.  From every mission.”

“Bribes because he keeps breaking my equipment.”

“The tea you’re drinking is something he got you from Hong Kong.”

“It’s bloody good tea.”

“You’re wearing the cashmere sweater he gave you, which he got from Paris.”

“It gets ruddy cold in Q-branch.”

_“Quincey!”_   This last was delivered in Captain America’s stern, no-nonsense voice.

And because Q was a little shit, he abruptly cut off their secure transmission.

Steve, of course, had learned from Natasha.  He called in reinforcements. 

He called in Moneypenny.

And all right - because he and Bucky were overdue for their honeymoon and a well-deserved vacation, the two of them decided to swing by London and see how things were going. 

Thus, he and Bucky were recruited by Moneypenny and Minions in Operation: The Spy Who Loved Q. 

Operation:  The Spy Who Loved Q is currently in progress.  The success rate looks promising, although explosions and gunfire might be on the table.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note:**[tygermama](http://tmblr.co/mIVIFdWJhpBzI3oYSkajvBA) does it again.  
> 
> Apparently, Google tells me that the above endearment is “My sunshine” or “My sun” which is a perfectly reasonable endearment for a purring Winter Soldier to use on his tiny Captain.


End file.
